Both of Us
by yaoifan124
Summary: What happens when Marco and Ace find out that Luffy is in love with both of them? OneShot;; Request for samettikettu;; Rated M;; MarcoLuffyAce;; Lemons ahead!


**Request by samettikettu ! I really do hope you like it! This is a MarcoLuffyAce OneShot! It's short, but carries the necessary lemon~! Mistakes may be inside because this is hot off the press! So bare through that! **

**Other than that! Enjoy!**

**(Marco's POV)**

* * *

**Both of Us**

"You did what to my baby brother?" Shock was written all over my best friend's face as disbelief lingered and I sighed out.

"It was something small." Dark locks were flung back and forth as he shook his head before eyes looked to me and a finger jabbed towards me.

"No, no, no, repeat exactly what you told me!" The look promised a slow and painful death if he heard correctly.

"I kissed Luffy on the lips." My hands reacted quickly as a pair tried to grab at my neck and onyx eyes glared harshly.

"YOU SON'UA BITCH!" A sigh left me with a grunt as I held him back so he couldn't connect a flying foot into my groin.

"Calm down, yoi." Profanity strung out of the male as I kept a good grip and suddenly I heard a startled shout.

"Niichan! What are you doing?!" The freckled face male pulled away to catch a hold of his younger brother in a death grip. "Nnnh, Niichan!" Hands frantically pushed to get out of the hold as gleaming onyx found me. "Marco~!"

"Don't even ask for that perverts help!" The smaller body was lifted as the older D carried off his brother.

"Ah, Niichan!" Complaints left Luffy in confusion of the matter as I heard Ace's bedroom slam shut, showing he was ignoring me, but not mean enough to kick me out.

* * *

"Apologize!"

"Lu~!"

"I said apologize! Don't be mean to Marco!" Arms held tightly onto my arm as Luffy defended me, now knowing after a whole week what happened.

"But, he took your-!"

"Eh?! No! Marco's my second!" Shock was on Ace and me at the words and we both looked to the boy.

"What, yoi?"

"Yeah, Ace is my first!" My blue eyes gave a harsh look to the older brother as red was on his face and hands waved around.

"Brothers give each other kisses!"

"But Ace said—"

"Lu!" Arms waved out and I held out a hand to shush him.

"What did Ace say?" I asked the young male as he soon grinned up at me.

"That Ace loves me very much! Even said that we could try se—"

"LUFFY!" The younger brother was startled and whined out with arms going around my neck.

"Niichan's being scary!" Legs found my waist with a jump, nearly hitting my chin with his shoulder, and he grappled me.

"So, Acey just wants Luffy to himself, hm?" A hum left me with a smirk leaving me and his face was completely red. The mouth hanging open, trying to form words, but knew he was completely caught. "Na, Luffy."

"Hm?"

"I love Luffy, will he be mine?"

"WHAT?!" Ace screamed out and I quickly shifted my body, avoiding a charging bull.

"But… I love both Marco and Niichan." My eyes found shocked ones as the body was shifting into a more comfortable stance than that of a charging animal. "I wish you two would make up so we can go back to cuddling together." A pout sprouted upon him with his words and my eyes met onyx of my best friend. A slight communication was going on between us with hands waving around. This last point of his finger had me sighing out before moving to have my arms pull him closer.

"We had a small misunderstanding, Luffy."

"Really?"

"Yes, Ace is _very_ sorry for yelling at me." Gleaming onyx looked to his older brother to get a confirmed huff and arms crossing.

"Well…. Okay!" A grin shined on the younger male before pressing to me with his lips for a chaste kiss. "I'm happy!" This boy was a walking temptation as I soon released him so he could move to his brother (which they are not really related, they grew up together). "Cuddle! Cuddle!" The boy chirped and gave a chaste kiss to the dark haired male along with a wiggling body.

"It's too early for that."

"I will cuddle with you, Luffy." Onyx eyes from my best friend showed his glare before holding his brother.

"I can make an exception." We all made our way to my room since I had the bigger bed and we began to get into comfortable clothing, mainly boxers and Luffy in a big t-shirt he took from my closet. Once in the bed, a butt pressed to me as I curled with a face finding his neck and Ace rested his head on top of the young male's head. A pleased noise left Luffy as it seemed to be nap time when his breathing evened out.

* * *

"Mmmhaa, M-Marco." The body trembled against mine as I held him to me and devoured his neck, but made sure not to leave visible marks.

My chest was against his back as I let my hand pump his member with slow, gripping strokes and my other hand played with a perked nipple. Moans stringed from his lips before he stiffened and I let my eyes view our visitor. The shocked look sent a smirk to my face as I continued my handy work, even though Luffy tried to hold back his desire filled body. I watched as a tongue licked dry lips and soon the door was closed behind him. Feet moved towards us and I let him view my mischievous smirk as lips found an earlobe.

"Why don't you ask for Ace to play too?" My best friend heard my words as he viewed me before a hand reached to him from his little brother.

It did not take a second longer before the male joined lips with the one in my arms. The two groaned in appreciation before I felt a hand move mine from the member and he moved down. A scream left Luffy as his erection was encased with a mouth eager to suck him dry. My hand moved to reach for the lube by my leg and I coated my fingers with slight difficult on just one hand. After flicking to the side, but still in reach, my fingers rubbed between two perfect globes. A gasp came out before I slid a finger into the tight space and he trembled with a groan. This wasn't the first time that I had a finger play in his gripping abyss, but that's all, just one finger to get the boy off.

"Ngghhaa~, Ace~!" The shout left him as I soon heard a hitch in breath and a groan of protest. "S-So close…" The freckled face of the older brother appeared with a gaze to me and I slipped a second finger into the gripping space.

The body twitched in confusion before moaning lightly when lips found his in a deep tongue twisting kiss. A light huff left me as I bit into a shoulder and smashed a third finger in and heard him scream out into the other's mouth. Eyes gleamed to me in warning and I let a strong lustful gaze find him. They flicked away and I noticed red forming into a deeper shade on his face. Luffy's hands moved to grip into his brother's dark locks as I stretched his entrance with vigor. My member begged for entrance to the tight warmth my fingers were experiencing and I soon began to thrust my fingers hard.

From the beginning, Luffy knew I wasn't a gentle lover like his brother was (from him saying so), but he enjoyed it. He got to experience a gentle side and an aggressive side with knowing we would stop if he did not like something. No complaints left him when I would push his limits because he knew I always made him feel good. If he didn't feel good, then I would find a way for him to. The complete trust he put into both of us to let us just have our way with his body was touching in a way.

"Nnnmm, Marco—Mmph!" My name escaped captured lips and I soon removed my fingers to lube my member up, some had to of slid onto the sheets, but who really cares about such a thing? After being completely lathered, I pressed into the hole and let the muscles clench me. A groan left me at the feel before noticing hands moved butt cheeks open. It was bit shocking that it was Ace doing it, but I didn't question it as he gave comfort with his lips and body rocking into the other.

Once my member was fully sheathed, I began to rock lightly for the younger to adjust and then he was shifted. A pout looked to me from my friend as I noticed him move the young male to his member. "I need attention too." A smirk found me at the cute pout that was a doppelganger to Luffy's and I shifted to thrust. The pleasure stricken face amused me and even fueled me as I began to move faster into the male below me. Muffled moans and groans left Luffy as I continued before I grasped a gritted jaw. Shocked eyes stared to me as I had my lips smashed to my best friend's ones and I never stopped my rhythm. A moan left Ace as his little brother continued to suck and I let my tongue slip in. The feel of a hand on the back of my head was a bit surprising as I felt the mouth move against mine. Saying I was feeling pleasure is an understatement, I was in fucking heaven! The tight warmth that moved with me, the mouth enjoying a playful game with mine, and, most of all—the lustful atmosphere clouding everything around us. Oh how I would love to enjoy this all day long, but good things come to an end eventually and Luffy started it. Muffled screams were made and I had to pull back from lips, so I could pay mind to my thrusts and add more pleasure to my younger lover.

The body bucked against me as I slammed harshly into the small frame and had a hand reach around to grasp the member on the verge of exploding. I was right, too, as my hand stroked a few times before he came onto the sheets below him with a moan. A low moan left Ace as I noticed how he was sucked dry with an eager mouth. The muscles tightening around me made a low groan leave me as I thrust for a while longer to reach my peak and slowly milk myself completely. We began to cool down with me pulling out and I moved Luffy carefully to his side as he groaned. Exhaustion was written all over his face and hands made a grabby motion between my friend and I. A chuckle left the two of us before moving to lay with the younger male, encasing him in warmth.

"Love you both…" The muttered words made me smile before kissing a spot on his back and our bodies smashed together in a cuddle session as I had arms around two bodies instead of just one.

"Love you too." The words had left Ace and I before our smaller lover fell into a peaceful abyss as he held a happy atmosphere. My arm wrapped around Luffy from underneath was rubbed against as I felt another arm as well. It wasn't surprising since Ace did this as well, but fingers intertwined with mine on Luffy's side and I felt a smirk find me. I could only imagine the burning blush on my older _lover_'s face.

* * *

**ボーナス**

**(Third POV)**

"Marks?" Onyx eyes found a pair of grey ones as he ate his lunch and his boss always seemed to like to join him for some reason. Of course, Luffy assumed it was because he did with the others, but he was wrong.

"On your neck." The man spoke out as a finger lined his own neck to signify where and felt tension build up. The thoughts of all his patience to make the other his was on the line and seeing realization in his worker eyes made him tense more.

"Oh, Marco likes leaving marks."

"…Marco?"

"Yeah, my boyfriend…" A large weight was dropped on the boss's shoulders at the realization of his wasted patience. "Ace gets mad when he does it and explains he should do what he does."

"Wait… Ace?"

"Yeah, my other boyfriend." Confusion spiked through the older male and got confused eyes. "Why ya ask, Lucci?"

"Just curious… so you have _two_ boyfriends?" A nod came from his employee before deciding to go with his next question. "And they both know about the other?"

"We live in the same house." Surprise had stricken the boss and soon the younger male looked to the time. "I should get back to work."

"Right." Grey eyes watched the male walk off to his designated work area as he soon slouched against the table with depression looming him. His plan to make Luffy his was ruined by the other's own housemates… While sulking, the man returned to his office to drown himself in photos of his employee on his phone.


End file.
